Writing Wrongs
by Sundepender
Summary: When you do things out of anger there are consequences.  Now you have to realize who you enemy truly is. It might be you.  You need to fix your mistakes.  She helped you save yourself.  Now you must save her.  Because you have wronged her.
1. Chapter 1

Raven walked quickly down the hall way. She needed an escape any thing that would get her out of this house was just what she wanted. "Hey Raven!" She turned around quickly and saw three other girls staring at her. Kole, Star fire, and Bumblebee.

"We are going to the mall to pick out new clothes because Kid Flash is bringing some one over tonight. Do you wanna come?" Kole asked sweetly. Raven saw Beast Boy staring at her from behind. She gave him a look. She wanted a way out. Even if she despised the very thought of going she would do it anyway.

"Count me in."

* * *

><p>Jinx sat behind the counter of a large store. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a black shirt with a pink cat and blue jeans. A pink rose was sitting in her hair. Kid Flash had gotten her a job and an image changer. When she had finally went on the path of good. It would be official when she went and told the Titans later on today.<p>

Jinx looked up and cursed mentally. Four Titans stood in the store. They had no idea she had changed sides yet. She took a deep sigh. As long as the bracelet was on they had no idea it was her so everything was fine. Well it would be for now. Kole walked up to her. "Do you mind helping my friends and I choose some outfits."

Jinx put on her best fake smile and got up. When she walked over to them she could easily tell something was on their minds. It is one of the first things they teach you at The HIve. How to intercept emotions through body language. "So what can I help you with?" They all told her what they wanted. Once that was through she wandered around the store until she found exactly what they were looking for.

When she had finished she had a big pile of clothes. She stumbled back to them when someone pushed her knocking her to the ground. The lady wore a long trench coat and a hat. But even with the disguise on she could tell she looked almost exactly like Star fire. Her hands glew purple as she inched towards them.

Jinx glared and her eyes turned pink. Immediatly she sent a hex into her back knocking her hat of and sending right next to Star fire's feet. She looked at them in suprise. Her face quickly turned into anger.

"Black fire!" She cried. Black fire got up and took off her coat.

"Hello little sister did you miss me?"

* * *

><p>She turned and looked at Jinx. She levitated off the ground. "You shouldn't interfere with other people's business!" She sent a fury of purple star bolts her way. JInx dodged them all.<p>

Star fire tackled her sister to the ground. Black fire kicked her into a wall the shot her with countless star bolts. Until she passed out. A trash can flew at her. She dodged it. "I need some help here."

The entire Hive Five appeared. Jinx let out a string of curses. A now tiny Bumblebee bee shot at Black fire she dodged the all and catched her in her hands. She squeezed her until she passed out. When he returned to normal size she tossed her into Kole. WHo went flying in to Mammoths rock hard body.

Raven sent a blast that made Black fire hit the ground. Jinx hexed the water fountain which sprayed her against the wall. Before she could react Jinx was shocked with bolts of electricity causing her to blackout.

Raven was surronded. Black fire floated up to her. "Give it up." She extended her arm and blasted her. Raven fell to the ground. She felt her self get dizzy as the seconds went by. She wished she had never left the house. Even if it did mean dealing with him.

Dedicated to fanficfan98


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Flash zoomed all through the Titans tower to make sure everything was ready. As he did he slowly got on everyone's nerves. But he was getting on Robin's nerves most of all. "Will you give it a rest! Everything is going to be fine when she comes over."

Kid Flash looked down. "Trust me it won't. By the way where are the girls? They should be here so I can pick her up from her job." he said in a whiny voice. Robin glared at him.

"Listen I'm sure they'll be here soon." Beast Boy said anooyed.

His eyes widened at that. The guys seemed mad when he mentioned the girls. Especially Beast Boy. What the heck hapened to them while he was on his mission with his mentor. When he left they were all lovey dovey and know it seemed like they can't stand each other. He crossed his arms upset. 'This better not ruin things tonight or it would be even more akward then it already was.' Cyborg spoke up.

"I finally finished fixing the alarm. Jericho flip that switch over there." He did as he was told and immediatly the alarm went off. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard it.

"Today at the store four female Teen Titans were attacked by five males and a female. They were assisted by a worker at a nearby store who apparently also had super powers. The five girls were no match and taken by these fiends. There has been no word from the other Titans on this matter but I assure you that they are working hard to resolve this ma-." The T.V was turned off.

Each of the guys had horrified looks on their faces. "That was Blackfire!" Beat boy cried.

"Why was she working with the Hive Five and where the hell was Jinx."

Kid Flash got a nervous look. "I think that was her helping the girls fight them." Robin glared at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh by the way you know my girlfriend Jeni? Well she's not human like I told you. She's Jinx and she knows my secret identity."

Robin's face twisted. Kid Flash backed up slowly. He had never seen his friend so mad. "You did what!" He tackled him.

* * *

><p>Raven woke up shocked. All around them was weapons and torture things. They were in a cage hanging from the ceiling.<p>

She tried to use her powers but failed. "It's no use you know?" She saw all the other girls were up.

"Starfire has gauntlets on her hands and legs that prohibits her powers and those glasses prevent her from shooting rays out her eyes. The jacket on Bumblebee will shock her if she tries to shrink. The belt on Kole stops her from turning into or using crystallization. The necklace on Raven is a mystical amulet that contains witch's blood which stops the users powers. The tiara on my head was crafted by leperchauns it stops my powers." Jinx said.

"How do you know this?" Bumblebee asked skeptical.

"It's me Jinx. I helped get this stuff."

"Jinx!" They cried.

"Or you can call me Jeni."

Kole looked confused. "That's Kid Flash's girlfriend's name." She got a sheepish smile.

"Oh yeah that's me."

* * *

><p>Kid Flash banged on the cage he was in. "Why the heck am I in a cage! I was the one attacked!"<p>

Robin glared at him. "Because you're the one who's dating the enemy!"

"Come on can't we do this later! We have to save them." Beast Boy said. He needed to save Raven so they could talk about what happened between them. It was all his fault. Because of him she left to the mall and got taken.

"Please let me come! I need to help Jeni. Besides I know where to find them." They turned to look at him. He smiled at them brightly.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked. Jericho made signals with his hands that said. 'Let him go.'

Cyborg and Beast Boy agreed.

* * *

><p>Dedicated to fanficfan98<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Kid Flash zoomed through his apartment that he shared with Jinx. All the other boys were right behind him watching as he took out a remote from behind a giant picture of them together.

"What is that?" Cyborg asked.

He laughed smugly. "It's a tracker. I had one put on every single of Jinx's outfits. Just like her I have them on me. Just incase one of us had got captured." He said.

Robin took the tracker from him and looked at it. "It says their in Cairo, Egypt." No one said anything. They had to go all the way to Cairo. That was 5621 miles away from them.

Jericho mouthed the words. "What do we do?"

Beast boy looked up. "Simple. We go and save them." Then he walked away making them shocked. They had never seen him so dedicated on a mission. What had happened?

* * *

><p>Starfire continued to slam against the cage despite everyone telling her it was pointless. She was determined to get out of here if was the last thing she did.<p>

"Koriand'r!" a voice boomed. They turned and saw Blackfire walk in with an angry look on her face. "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep!" All the girls glared at her.

Her apperance had changed since the two years they had last saw her. After a fight in which both sisters were both very injured no had ever heard from her again.

Her hair had grown to her knees. It was very shaggy with bright purple highlights on them. She wore an outfit similar to her first one except it was all black and no metal. It had many rips and tears in the outfits though it looked like it was intentional. She had scars on her arms though they were very small. A noticible purple x shaped neckalace hung from her neck.

"I demand you release us?" Starfire cried.

Blackfire laughed in response. "Ha! You may rule that pathetic planet dear sister but you do not rule me!" The haterd between the two sisters were so terrible that the girls shivered at the sight.

Raven saw that despite all the hatred their was a larger amount of sadness. Almost like Blackfire did not want to be here. That made both of them. Still it did not make sense. Blackfire was someone who worked solo and was only after her sister not every single Titan.

"Come up here and fight like a warrior!" Starfire shot back.

All of the girls eyes widened. Bumblebee pulled the princess down. "Are you insane! She will kill us!" She hissed.

Blackfire laughed amused. "I see your just as clueless as before. It's amazing no one had died under your rule."

They glared at each other even more. "You know whay sis? Since you think you can beat me powerless I'll take you up on that offer." She stated flying up to the cage with a wicked smile.

Quickly she opened the cage and took her sister out before closing it right back again. Each girl hadworried looks on her face. Starfire was going to get killed.

* * *

><p>"Starfire don't be stupid!" Jinx yelled.<p>

Kole nodded in response. "You're going to get hurt."

Still she ignored them. Raven sighed. "Give it up. Those two will fight until one is dead. No matter what so be prepared for lots of bloodshed." She said leaning back. Upset all the girls sat down.

Starfie charged towards her. Before she could react Blackfire kicked her in the stomach with great speed causing her to cough up blood. Then she appeared behind her in a flash. She hit her in the back casuing her to hit the wall leaving a big hole.

Starfire slumped against the wall already horribly beat up despite the batle had just gotten started. 'When did she get so powerful. Her powers are much more stronger than before.' she thought.

Blackfire kicked her across the floor. Then she pressed her foor on Starfire's back. "What were you saying sister! Fight like a warrior?" She was simply playing around. This wasn't even her tue strength yet.

She pressed harder casuing her to cry out in pain. Another scream slowly was hear. Blackfire took her foot of her making all the girl shocked. What ws going on.

"Mommy!" A toodler waddled into the room. Horrified Blackfire ran over and picked him up. "What are you doing out of bed!" She scolded the child though there was no anger in her vouce.

"I got scared! I heard screaming."

Blackfire bit her lip. As everyone stared at her shocked. "Is that your child?" Starfire asked.

Despite her current beat up state she could not resist but stare. Her sister of all people had a child with a human despite her immense dislike of them. It was simply unheard of.

"Yes he is mine." Even her attitude around the child had changed considerably. This was not the same villian they had just saw beat her sister senseless. No one even knew who she was.

"Mommy what's going on? Are you hurting them?" She looked at them and her son worried.


End file.
